Affairs in the Kitchen
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. cornered Narcissa alone in the kitchen. Will she tell him to back off, or let him keep advancing?


Narcissa Malfoy smoothed her black gown and checked herself in the mirror again; nothing was out of place. Nothing could be out of place, for tonight Lucius and she had guests. The Dark Lord and a few selected Death Eaters, her sister included, were coming to the Manor to have dinner, and Narcissa had to play the role of perfect hostess. If she didn't, Lucius would be furious. See, life as a Malfoy came with wealth and power, but it also came with high expectations. Expectations to always be socially correct, to watch ones appearance, and to wear the perfect poker face. All of which Narcissa could do flawlessly by now. The doorbell rang and Narcissa went downstairs; it was time to be flawless.

The dinner was going perfectly, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. One side of the table consisted of Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, Rodolphus, seated next to her, and Severus Snape beside him. The other side of the table was Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa next to him, and Barty Crouch Jr. seated next to her. And at the head of the table, seated between Bella and Barty, was Lord Voldemort. The Death Eaters were all listening to their master talk of plans to destroy the mudbloods and anyone else that stood in their way, and he seemed to be satisfied with the meal that Narcissa had put on. Lucius was pleased; Narcissa could see it in his face.

No one other than the Dark Lord really spoke; they were all the chosen disciples, the ones who listen and don't talk. But finally, after the meal was finished, Lucius said, "Narcissa, why don't you go run and grab the pudding?"

Narcissa stood, "Certainly, dear. It's sort of heavy, though, would you mind helping me?"

Lucius laughed, "You can manage on your own."

Narcissa wanted to scowl at him, but she knew that she mustn't, do to appearances. So instead, she smiled and said, "Yes dear."

She turned to go and heard Barty mumble something about using the facilities before she stepped out of the room and into the stone kitchen. The pudding was resting on the counter and she strode over to get it. After lifting it, she turned back around, and was surprised to see Barty standing in front of her, "Um, hello, Mr. Crouch. Can I help you with something?"

"Not really," His voice was smooth as silk and he took another step toward her. He took the pudding from her hands and placed it on the counter again.

"I need to take that out to the party," Narcissa said quietly, she had never really noticed Barty before, but now that she was this close to him, she saw how handsome he was. His brunette locks fell perfectly in front of his deep brown eyes, and the pale skin of his face was pulled tight over his high cheekbones and sharp jaw line. And he was so young…

Barty shrugged, "Yes, you do." He stepped even closer and started winding a lock of her golden hair around his finger.

"My husband's in the other room," She said, her whisper barely audible.

"Yes, he is." Barty whispered back. His breath smelled of expensive Champaign and his skin smelled of cologne and soap. She inhaled deeply and shivered at how close he was. Barty put the lock of hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper, "Does this bother you?"

Narcissa thought for a moment. Did it? She didn't think so. She'd never given this man a passing glance before, but now she suddenly found herself in a very close proximity to him, and she wanted him. Badly. "No, it doesn't."

He then leaned in and kissed her; hard and unyielding. He leaned against her and Narcissa's back was digging into the edge of the counter. It hurt, but all she could think about was how she just wanted him closer. She clung fast to him with one arm, and snaked her fingers into his hair with the other. He moved his kisses down her jaw and neck line, sometimes biting and making her give a tiny squeak of surprise and delight. Barty rolled her dress up until it rested on her stomach, then forced his knees between her legs. Narcissa slid her hand down the waistband of his pants and Barty slammed his mouth back onto hers; forcing his tongue past her lips and teeth. She fumbled quickly with the buttons on his suit pants and they quickly fell to the floor.

Barty had made quick work of the task at hand and within the span of two minutes, the deed was done and they both had straightened themselves and were on their way back in to the party.

The dinner guests enjoyed the pudding and were all smiles the rest of the night. No one, however, was smiling as much as Narcissa and Barty were. Everyone has their secrets, and no one would ever know what really happened when Barty went to help Narcissa carry the pudding.


End file.
